The King, alone
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Apa mereka juga merasakan hal yg sama seperti yang kurasakan ini? Kenapa rasa penyesalan itu baru datang belakangan?


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

******Rate : T**

_Spoiler Warning : Bleach 213, 284. Don't like don't read!_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**The King, alone

* * *

**

**.**

**.  
**

"Selamat datang, Grimmjow," sapa Aizen dari tempat duduknya.

Grimmjow menatap dalam diam sang penguasa _Las noches _itu. Sosok yang telah melahirkannya sebagai salah satu _espada_.

"Kenapa? Kau punya kata-kata untuk minta maaf bukan, Grimmjow?" Tousen yang berdiri tidak jauh dari _sexta espada_ itu angkat suara.

"Tidak juga," ucap Grimmjow tanpa menoleh. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari sang penguasa _Las noches_.

Tousen menoleh dan menatap _espada_ berambut biru muda itu. "Kau—"

"Biarkan dia, Kaname," potong Aizen tiba-tiba. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"Aizen-sama…" Tousen mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap sang penguasa _Las noches _itu.

"Menurutku tindakan Grimmjow kali ini menunjukkan kesetiaannya yang tak terukir itu. Apa aku salah…Grimmjow?" ditatapnya langsung mata biru muda itu. Grimmjow balas menatap mata sang penguasa. Dia diam sesaat.

"Itu benar."

Grep!

Tiba-tiba kerah baju Grimmjow dicengkram oleh Tousen. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menatap tajam sang pengikut setia Aizen itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Tousen?"

Tousen menyipitkan matanya. Dilepaskannya cengkramannya di kerah Grimmmjow dan menatap Aizen.

"Aizen-sama! Mohon izinkan saya menghukumnya!" serunya sambil menunjuk Grimmjow.

"Kaname…"

"Sentimen pribadi, ya?" dengus Grimmjow. "Kau hanya tidak menyukaiku. Apa boleh pengawas begitu?"

"Kurasa orang yang mengacaukan perdamaian tidak boleh dibiarkan," kata Tousen tanpa menatap Grimmjow. "Itu saja."

Sang _sexta espada_ itu melirik kearah Tousen. "Itu demi organisasi?" tanyanya.

"Demi Aizen-sama."

"Hah? Kau pandai bicara soal moral."

"Ya. Ini soal moral. Dan tindakanmu itu tidak bermoral. Kebenaran tanpa moral itu hanyalah pembantaian." Tousen memegang gagang pedangnya. Grimmjow menoleh. Tidak ada instuisinya yang mengatakan bahwa sang pengawas, Tousen, akan bersiap menyerangnya. "Namun, pembunuhan atas nama kebenaran…"

CRAAASSH!

Dengan tiba-tiba dipotongnya lengan kiri Grimmjow. Kedua mata biru Grimmjow melebar. Tidak menyangka dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"…adalah kebenaran."

"**AAAAAAAAAH!**" teriak Grimmjow. Dilihatnya lengan kirinya jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

"54 jalan kehancuran…_Haien_!"

Api yang dikeluarkan Tousen membakar lengan kiri Grimmjow dengan cepat. Darah menguncur deras dari lengan kiri Grimmjow yang sekarang buntung.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! Beraninya kau…membakar lenganku…!" desis _sexta espada_ itu dengan tatapan tajam. Grimmjow bersiap mengambil pedang yang terselip di pinggang kirinya. "Kubunuh kau!"

"Hentikan, Grimmjow," ucap Aizen dingin. Mata cokelat itu menatap langsung Grimmjow dari tempat duduknya. "Jika kau menyerang Kaname…Aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Kharismanya yang sangat tenang itu. Membuat _espada_ berambut biru muda itu menghentikan niatnya. Ditatapnya sang penguasa _Las noches_ dengan tatapan kesal. Tidak berniat membantah perkataan Aizen tadi.

"Cih!" Dengan rahang mengatup keras. Grimmjow berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Aizen dan Tousen dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu, Grimmjow, duduk diatas salah satu bangunan di _Las noches_. Angin malam meniup rambut biru mudanya. Mata yang sama seperti rambutnya menatap bulan yang berada di langit. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan semilir angin. Tenang dan membuatnya nyaman.

Kedua mata biru muda terbuka. Menatap hamparan pasir dari tempatnya duduk. Diam. Tidak ada yang menganggu. Dia kembali sendiri. Kelima pengikutnya –Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Di Roy, dan Yyfordt— sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

_Sexta espada _itu akhirnya melayangkan pikirannya. Melamun saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan orang-orang itu, Shawlong dan lainnya di _Hueco mundo_. Ini bukan _hobby_-nya memikirkan para pengikutnya yang sudah tidak ada itu. Dia yang sering masa bodoh dengan orang lain, entah kenapa memikirkan perasaan yang sudah mati-matian dipendamnya. Dia, takut sendiri…Lagi!

"_Kami…tidak ingin berakhir sebagai Gillian atau Adjuchas. Kami pasti akan menjadi Vasto lorde. Untuk itu kami butuh kekuatan. Kekuatan terbesar yang akan menarik kami. Kaulah yang cocok untuk itu. Ayo kita pergi bersama, Grimmjow. Jadilah raja kami, Grimmjow…"_

Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Shawlong di pertemuan pertama itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Pertemuan pertama yang tidak diduga-duga. Percakapan pertama. Juga…kesetiaan pertama yang ditemukannya dari mereka berlima.

Para pengecut yang ditemuinya dulu. Ternyata telah membuat perubahan besar padanya. Perubahan yang telah membuatnya maju ke depan.

Ya. Sekarang, 'Raja' kalian ini. Sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi…

Sudah tidak bisa lagi. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kepedihannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak memikirkan rasa kesendirian itu lagi. Ingin sekali dia berteriak keras, melepaskan sesak yang semakin menyelimuti dada. Tidak bisa. Tenggorokkannya seperti tercekat. Sakit. Tidak pernah dia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Beda. Sakit kali ini sangat berbeda.

Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengenyahkan jauh-jauh rasa sakit itu. Perlahan kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Gagal! Perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenangan-kenangan bersama para pengikutnya kembali datang. Satu persatu, kembali menyayat hatinya. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat dia sudah tidak merasakan kesendirian lagi. Orang-orang yang sudah mulai dipercayanya menghilang. Lenyap. Tidak akan kembali lagi. Sekuat apa pun dia berusaha. Sekuat apa pun dia berteriak memanggil. Yang ada hanyalah sisa kenangan itu.

Apakah mereka yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya juga berpikiran hal yang sama? Merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini? Apakah ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya ini? Dimana? Dimana dia bisa menemukan semua jawaban itu?

Kedua mata itu sontak terbuka dan menatap bulan diatas langit _Las noches_. Sorot mata kesedihan, kesendirian, kemarahan, nampak dimata biru muda itu. Jika saja dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengan menyerang para _Shinigami_ itu dengan tiba-tiba. Mungkin…saat ini mereka masih ada disampingnya. Kenapa rasa penyesalan itu datangnya di belakang?

Grimmjow menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Seakan ingin melepas semua sesak didadanya. Dikepalkan kuat-kuat tangan kanannya dan meninju tempat disampingnya. Tidak puas dengan itu. Dikeluarkannya pedang Pantera dari sabuknya. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan detik berikutnya, _sexta espada _itu sudah melesat ke salah satu bangunan _Las noches_ dan menghancurkan bangunan itu dengan tebasan pedangnya.

Runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan pun berjatuhan. Bunyi debaman terdengar. Hamparan pasir itu bergejolak karena runtuhan yang jatuh. Dilepaskan semua emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya dengan mengamuk tanpa sadar. Melepaskan _cero_-nya. Menebaskan Panteranya. Hanya dengan cara ini. Dia melepaskan kesedihannya. Kesendiriannya.

Lama. Amukkan itu berlangsung sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya setelah dia benar-benar kelelahan. Tubuh itu jatuh terduduk tanpa sadar. Deru napas yang terengah-engah. Sorot mata kesedihan itu perlahan mulai berubah. Mulai merasakan sedikit kelegaan dihatinya.

Seringaian akhirnya muncul di bibir _sexta espada _itu. Rasa kesedihannya, kesendiriannya, mulai menghilang. Semua itu mulai tergantikan. Satu tekad. Tekad yang kuat. Tekadnya untuk maju kedepan. Tekad untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh. Dia harus mencari orang itu. Orang yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kesendiriannya ini. Lebih baik dia mati melawan orang itu. Daripada mati hanya karena perasaan kesendirian ini.

"Ukh—HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" tawa keras keluar dari mulut Grimmjow. Sorot matanya kembali seperti semula. Kuat. Tidak terkalahkan. Tidak pernah akan mau mengalah. Dari siapapun.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Hanya kau yang ingin kukalahkan. Akan kubunuh kau. Tunggulah. Sampai saat itu datang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin **_


End file.
